Amor odio y prohibición
by locoporsiempre
Summary: Ginny y Severus... Una tragedia, una crítica a la represión de la sociedad.


**Amor odio y prohibición.**

El cabello negro de Severus Snape caía desordenadamente sobre el escritorio. De pronto sintió una risita en el escritorio justo delante del suyo.

- ¡Señorita Weasley! ¿Quiere repetir lo que estaba diciendo?

- Ella se estaba riendo de su pelo, profesor – contestó un chico de Slytherin.

- Claro... Copiando a Potter ¿no? ¿O a su hermano? Sí, Potter... su poción del dolor es tan mala como la de él...

- ¡No hable mal de Harry! – replicó ella con furia

- ¡CINCUENTA PUNTOS DE GRYFFINDOR Y UN CASTIGO! – gritó casi sin saber por qué la furia. El timbre sonó y todos se prepararon para salir. – Señorita Weasley, quédese. Su castigo es ahora. – la chica lo miró con odio.

-¿y qué tengo que hacer?

- Fregar todos los calderos sin magia. ¡YA!

La chica lo empezó a hacer con asco.

- ¡No tiene derecho a maltratar a sus alumnos!

- ¡AH! ¿NO?

Ginny seguía limpiando. Pronto entró en calor y se quitó la túnica, quedando en una falda demasiado corta y una camisa demasiado pequeña, por que evidentemente no habían podido comprarle otras perndas.

- ¡¿Y por que habla siempre mal de Harry? – hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo, y un botón de la camisa se soltó.

- ¡NO ME FALTES EL RESPETO! – Severus veía ese pelo, rojo, rojo, rojo, sentía odio... no se podría contener, esos senos recién formados...

- ¡Harry no tiene la culpa de nada!

Snape no pudo más. Se abalanzó sobre la chica, y la tomó por los cabellos, pero ella escapó, quedándole en la mano sólo algunos cabellos rojos como el fuego.

- ¡FERMAPORTUS SNAPE! ¡SILENCIUS LUGARAE! – las puertas y ventanas se cerraron y cayeron rejas, y el sonido del resto del colegio dejó de escucharse.

Ginny gritó, a pesar de que sabía que nadie la escucharía.

El profesor se abalanzó como una bestia, y de un zarpazo le arranco la camisa con botones y todo, y le rompió el sujetador. Le arrancó la falda, y con las fauces le bajó la tanga. Mordió esas almendras mientras él mismo se iba quedando sin ropa. Le mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. La chica vio con espanto y asombro el tamaño sobrenatural del miembro del profesor que estaba al extremo de la erección.

La tomó con un solo brazo de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta el escritorio, obligándola a ponerse boca abajo, mientras ella creía que sus huesos se quebrarían.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito de Ginny desgarró el aire de la oscura habitación igual que sentía que se le desgarraba cuando penetró Snape, sin siquiera preparación ni lubricante. Virginidad perdida.

Ginny gemía y gritaba con una mezcla de placer prohibido y un dolor terrible, sentía que se destrozaba por dentro.

Ella sentía a ese hombre maduro entrar y salir de su cuerpo, derramando sangre por toda la superficie del escritorio.

Snape se levantó, y arrancó de una estantería, una poción revitalizadora, tomando de la cabeza a la quinceañera, la obligó a beber y él mismo la bebió, mientras acostaba boca arriba esta vez sobre el escritorio lleno de un líquido blanco, sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un segundo grito, esta vez más terrible que el primero, resonó en esa habitación tétrica cuando el hombre le quitó la virginidad penetrándola con una furia que su gigantesca e inhumana virilidad casi la mata y le hicieron perder el conocimiento por unos segundos.

Pero ese terrible dolor le provocaba a la adolescente un placer igual de grande.

No estaba bien, no quería... Pero el dolor conllevaba placer, algo que su frágil cuerpo nunca había sentido, y no pudo evitar gemir.

Sus vanos intentos por defenderse, arañando la espalda del profesor, y mordiendo todo lo que encontraba se convirtieron en caricias y besos.

En poco tiempo llegaron al clímax en el que Ginny sintió al mismo tiempo el dolor el placer más grande de su vida mientras el privilegiado miembro que tenía dentro soltaba toda su masculinidad en un chorro a presión.

No era amor, era adicción, todo lo que estaba prohibido.

Tres veces más se amaron ese día, tres veces tomaron pociones revitalizadoras. Él no conocía el cansancio. Ella estaba desgarrada por dentro. Sabían que los alumnos del oscuro profesor se agolpaban al otro lado de la puerta, sabían que ella – en caso de que sobreviviera a tal brutal pasión - sería condenada a la pena y la vergüenza, y él, al beso del Dementor.

A la cuarta vez, los dos sabían lo que iban a hacer, en la locura de él por hacerla otra vez suya, de besarla y de morderla, en la locura de ella de no saber si quería o era violada, si era dolor o placer infinito, tomaron una botella de un líquido con un fuerte olor a almendras.

En un beso lo tragaron, mezclado con la saliva del otro, de forma que dejó de ser amargo: a partir de entonces tenían sólo dos minutos de vida.

Dos minutos de locura y placer extremo antes de que el bien formado cuerpo del profesor se desplomara sobre el frágil y pálido de la pelirroja.

Cuando los alumnos y profesores preocupados pudieron entrar, el cuadro era increíble:

Estanterías destrozadas, un fuerte olor a veneno que impregnaba el aire, y sobre un escritorio completamente embadurnado de semen, sangre, sudor y veneno se hayaban los cuerpos desnudos y muertos del profesor y la alumna.

El de él, pálido cayendo pesadamente, aún dentro del cuerpo de ella.

Ella, desgarrada, con algún hueso roto, y aún con sus labios besando los del profesor.

Un amor odio que no podía ser. Un amor prohibido.

Fin


End file.
